bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Todoroku Gosei Butai
Todoroku Gosei Butai (轟く五星部隊, "Five Roaring Stars Corps") are a group of female soldiers created by Kaito Kurui as a backup for his Mizumizushii Hinagun. Each of them is equipped with various weapons, and the strongest units possess unique functions. Their armour is deviated from Kaito's research upon Gai Nagareboshi's Rising Phoenix Juggernaut Overdrive and many of the abilities are variants of the abilities that Gai possesses in his strongest forms. Their designs are wholly based on the Mecha Musume concept, a design motif that includes 'humanizing' machines or inanimate objects. Character Outline Together, the Todoroku Gosei Butai are twenty individual units created from the ground up, each utilizing the technology gathered from the Reigai and various other sources, though it should be noted that Kaito had implanted a special engine in each of their heart drives that enable them to move at thrice the speed of a normal Shinigami, prompting faster reaction times. This, incidentally, causes a crimson aura to surround them when they move. This idea was conceptualized by Nika Kazoraem, who suggested it to Kaito after noticing that Kagirinai's Nagareboshi's Mezame was thrice as powerful as Gai Nagareboshi's Kakusei because it possessed a larger spiritual drive. After grabbing ahold of a fragment of the glistening golden armour of Gai Nagareboshi's Rising Phoenix Juggernaut Overdrive, Kaito was able to improve the frames of each of the androids significantly, in offense, defense, and speed by reverse engineering the properties that Gai's armour possesses. Keeping this in mind, Kaito replicated the fragment of armour over one thousand times and imbued each part with their own special properties, thus increasing their adaptability tenfold. All of the members are equipped with their own weapons unique to themselves; however, it should be noted that all of these armaments are pale imitations of the equipment and abilities that Gai possesses in Rising Phoenix Juggernaut Overdrive—though this doesn't lessen their threat level in the slightest. Individually, the members of the group are as strong as Menos-level Hollows, though it should be noted that the commander is as strong as a Primera Espada—fitting, given that the commander is the one issuing the orders to the soldiers. Ranks *'Commander': The strongest member of the group. Designated as the leader, the commander uses cyber implant-achieved psychic waves to send commands directly into the minds of the lesser members of the group, enabling her to relay tactics and orders. In addition, these implanted psychic powers enable her to have limited clairvoyance, thus granting her and her unit a distinct advantage over their opponents. Aside from her superior tactical intellect, the commander is no slouch in combat of any range, either; armed to the teeth with firearms and cannons of all sizes, in addition to many close-combat weapons, and finally, several thrusters to augment her speed drastically, the commander can effortlessly zip around the battlefield and down her foes with relative ease. *'Knights': The high-tier members of the group; the knights are the cream of the crop, so to speak. Possessing powers just a cut below the commander, they are the main attacking force of the Todoroku Gosei Butai; only four knights exist in the group, each specialized in a particular forte of combat that Gai excelled at. Speed types possess more thrusters, power types possess more armour, and ranged types possess more cannons. *'Grunts': The weakest of the unit; grunts are equipped with the thinnest of armour and flimsiest of weaponry- of course, that's all they need to order to ensure that they survive many a fight. Unlike the other tiers of androids, grunts possess healing capabilities which they can utilize to either regenerate themselves or heal their superiors. In essense, and in irony, the weakest units are actually the backbone of the army, so to speak. Members Commander The toughest of the bunch; the commander, real name Adelle (アデル, Aderu), is designated KCU01-A. The ringleader of the Todoroku Gosei Butai and the pinnacle of Kaito's research in regards to the unit, Adelle is the final result of implanting the mystical into the technological. Possessing fair features which are sharply contrasted by her mechanical armour that still leaves a trace of angelic attributes, Adelle's presence commands the Todoroku Gosei Butai into battle. Adelle is equipped with state of the art technology and armaments, mostly derived from what Gai himself possesses; four gatling beam cannons, one large buster cannon, several pods of rapid-fire heat-seeking missiles, and an enormous beam blade. While intended to be superior to Gai's Rising Phoenix Juggernaut Overdrive, Adelle is only comparable to Gai's Onmyōshikō no Kōshinhōō in terms of power; that isn't to say she isn't extremely powerful, however; especially with her cybernetically-implanted psychic powers which enable her to control the rest of the units, forcing them to work in perfect synchronization. Knights Grunts Gallery File:640px-1313468245128.jpg File:7swordGirl.jpg File:AkatsukiGirl.jpg File:StrikeFreedomGirl.jpg File:1313468277889.jpg File:InfiniteJusticeGirl.jpg File:Destiny girl.jpg File:Rx-0-destroy-girl.jpg File:Theo-tan.png File:Ex-SGirl.jpg File:DynamesGirl.jpg File:Archemsgirl.jpg File:00musume.jpg File:Moe 140800 sample.jpg File:Wing-custom-girl.jpg File:Freedom Gundam girl.jpg File:Exia-tan.jpg File:Bravemsgirl.jpg File:Virtue.jpg File:1313468539528.jpg Category:Groups Category:Organization Category:Race Category:Reigai Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Females Category:Female Category:Antagonists